wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Layout of Jade Mountain Academy
All of the given details about the Academy has been derived from the 6th book and the 10th book. Please let me know know down in the comments if you have any objection against the details given below. I could be thinking the layout differently. Entrance Cave aka The Great Hall: * Enormous and can fit 400 dragons comfortably with space above for more to fly. * Rough and uneven walls. * Ripple-like ceiling. * Golden-brown stalactites hanging from the ceiling with some reaching the ground to form twisted columns. * Bronze gong hanging at the back wall with 3 flying dragons craved into it. * (First school day) Green vines banner hung on two stalactites, titled 'Welcome Students!' by white and purple flowers. * 2 tunnels on each side (4 tunnels in total) with maps beside the entrance, telling where they lead. Tunnels: * Winding. * Blue, green and yellow glass-globes glowing with fire that are hung by a wire that is strung along the ceiling. * Looks like the sunlit canopy of the rainforest. * Small cave openings along the sides at the end. * Boards for notices along the walls. Sleeping caves: * Few stalactites hanging over the doorway. * Glass globes across the ceiling and two on ledges near the door. * The doorway is on one wall. * A sleeping spot on the rest of the walls. * Five polished mahogany scroll racks. * One empty rack near each sleeping spot of the doorway which are titled 'Free reading - Hope you like them!'. Library: * The corridor leading to the library has scrolls lined across the walls with quotes on them. * The library is full of green sunlight. * Scrolls are placed in compartments, racks, and cylinders. * Every corer has a spot to lie and read like a rock ledge, pile of moss or an arrangement of carpets. * Skylights in the roof. * Windows that are covered by leaves on one wall and a tapestry on the biggest window's wall. * In the centre of the room, there is a circular wooden desk labelled 'Librarian'. * Below the desk are rows of scrolls with a wooden name at the end. * all the scrolls have a unique stamp. * Three corridors lead out of the library. Prey centre: * Giant cave with one side open and a low row of rocks along the bottom of the opening to keep prey in. * The wall opposite to the opening has a river flowing beside it which disappears through an archway to the next cave. * There is a boulder in the centre of the cave. * Fruit is kept near the river. * The walls are pale grey. * There are sharp, twisting stalactites above the cave. A Small Discussion Class: * The tunnel to this class is one of the tunnels on the right in the Great hall. * The tunnel slants up and is lined with a variety of plants. * Vines cover the ceiling of the tunnel, winding 'round the glas globes. * A rivulet tickles down the centre of the tunnel, creating a groove in the stone. * The class' cave is swarming with vines and is open to the sky on one side. * On the back wall, water flows down like a tapestry and pours into a sea that feeds the tiny revert in the tunnel. History Cave: * Deep in the mountains, at the intersection of three winding, narrow tunnels. * Fewer glass globes and are hung and are mixed with flickering torches. * The cave is made of stone and is covered with maps. * The wooden racks are overflowing with scrolls and stacks of scroll are untidily piled everywhere. * The teacher stands at the centred the students sits 'round the teacher. Art cave: * The caves has holes in the walls and the ceiling to let light filter in. * Art supplies are tucked in every crevice. * Wooden dragon statues are perched on out-cropping of the walls. * Across the ceiling, a giant sculpture of copper is wound to look like flames and several glass globes are suspended from it. Music cave: * The corridors to the music cave slop upwards. * The walls of the music cave are high and smooth. * Instruments are place everywhere. Open underground cave: * Glowing trails on the passageway left by luminescent snails. * Passage opens up to an enormous underground lake inside a huge cavern. * The cavern is studded with stalactites and is shimmering due to glowworms. * Above the lake, the cavern has a hole big enough for a dragon to fly through with his wings outstretched. * A boulder jutts out of the lake and its sides and covered with blue moss. Category:Work In Progress